Regrets and Confessions
by Midnight-hunter
Summary: Takes place during the third case of PW:AA. A remark made in the heat of a courtroom battle causes Phoenix to look at his feelings regarding Edgeworth and gives in the courage to finally express how he feels....a Phoenix/Edgeworth fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of the Phoenix Wright characters belong to me, but the people they do belong to are lucky bastards.

A/N: So yeah...definitely a little nervous here. This is my first Phoenix Wright fic, and I am definitely more than a little nervous. This story will have 4-5 parts, depending on how I write it and also on how well this first part is receieved. Now, I don't care how many comments I get, but if every comment is some kind of horrible flame, I'll probably just take the story down. Don't get me wrong; I don't mind critcism, but I didn't come here to get my self-esteem smashed in with a metaphorical hammer. If you have a problem with the story, just be polite and point it out; that's all I ask. Also, if you like, feel free to tell me that too! ) The dialogue during the case, starting with the repeat of Cody's testimony to Edgeworth's reply to Phoenix's insult is directly from the game; I take no credit for it whatsoever. However, the rest of this part as well as the rest of the fic will be completely my own dialogue, so don't think you'll be reading a play-by-play of the game; that would be kind of pointless. Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this fic to three writers: Spoodlegamer, Tarma Hartley, and SoWrightSoWrong for being absolutely amazing authors and giving me the inspiration to write this, and also because Spoodlegamer has started an amazing PxE role-play with me, for which I am eternally grateful.Okay, I think that's everything; I hope you enjoy!

The atmosphere of the courtroom was tense, at least from where Phoenix was standing. The case had always seemed rather hopeless and it felt even more so now with this particular witness on the stand. Phoenix never thought he would be so scared of a child, yet it was a child, one Cody Hackins, to be exact, that could the deciding factor in this trial.

Everyone seemed to believe that his client was guilty, and Nick was starting to believe it too, despite himself. Thus far, he had barely kept him out of prison and, even with all the evidence he had collected, it still seemed that he was the only logical culprit that could have committed this crime. Nick knew that if he didn't find a contradiction in Cody's testimony and fast, there was nothing more that could be done. The trial would be over, and that would be that.

Despite that disheartening fact, the defense attorney was barely paying attention to the testimony. Instead, his focus was on the man across the room. Miles Edgeworth's lips were curled into a triumphant little smirk, and as he met Nick's gaze, his grey eyes flashed in pure satisfaction.

Nick grit his teeth in frustration and anger, giving his rival a fierce glare in return. As the prosecutor, Edgeworth knew better than anyone the kind of position Nick was in, and he took every opportunity to rub it in. Not in words; Edgeworth was far too elegant a man for that. But it was portrayed all too well in his stance, as well as his expression. At the moment, Nick wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug look off of Edgeworth's face. Suddenly, something in the testimony, and his gaze turned to Cody. "I'm sorry; could you repeat that last statement Cody?"

The second grader glared at Nick, but repeated himself. "If I had my camera with me, that woulda been the time for a shot, I tell you."

A wave of relief washed over Nick and he smiled inwardly to himself; finally, fate had decided to smile down at him. "Cody, what you just said seems, well, a little strange." Nick saw Edgeworth's gaze subtly change out of the corner of his eyes, but he pointedly ignored him. "Didn't you just say before that you always bring your digital camera wherever you go? You were quite clear about that."

"Huh!?" Cody's eyes widened in surprise as he realized he may have been caught in his lie, and a soft murmur began to run through the crowd. Nick smiled triumphantly and turned to look at Edgeworth. The prosecutor's eyes had narrowed to grey slits in anger, and if looks could have killed, Nick would have been dead. However, the defense attorney was quite used to the expression by now, so he just smiled a little wider before turning back to Cody. "Cody, you shouldn't lie here. You understand that, right?" His tone was gentle, not wanting to upset the young witness.

Before Cody could answer, the judge called Nick over, asking to explain the digital camera. Nick did so patiently but as quickly as possible, trying to keep his line of questioning fresh in his mind. He felt exultant and confidant once more; this was the chance he had been waiting for, and if he stayed on this track, there was a good possibility that he could prove Will Powers innocent after all. He finished the explanation and focused his attention back to Cody, who was looking considerably more nervous. "Anyways Cody, I can't believe you wouldn't bring your camera on a trip to the studios!" Nick looked even more intently at Cody, who began to squirm nervously on the stand. "You did bring it, didn't you?"

"Objection!" Edgeworth's voice rang out through the courtroom and Nick tensed, looking at his rival and wondering what he was planning. Edgeworth was looking at Nick as a parent looks upon a disobedient child and he had a chiding tone to his voice. "Mr. Wright! How cruel you are, to terrorize a poor child so!"

In that moment, something in Nick snapped. He was so close to making some headway and now that arrogant upstart of a prosecutor was trying to snatch the chance away, all because he couldn't stand to have a bruised ego. Perhaps all the rumors were true, and Edgeworth really was just a cold, heartless creature who would do whatever it took to win. Phoenix hadn't wanted to believe it, but now he was simply too angry to care. Slamming his hands down upon the stand, his smoldering blue eyes bored into Edgeworth's grey. "I don't care if he's a child or a prosecuting a attorney! No one should lie in court!"

As soon as the words left his lips, Nick regretted them. Edgeworth's face went pale and an unrecognizable expression passed over his face; something that Nick could have sworn was hurt. But as quickly as it appeared it was gone, and Edgeworth was staring at Nick, pure, undisguised hatred etched into his very being.

"What do you mean 'or a prosecuting attorney!?'" Edgeworth's voice was cold as ice, yet there was heat in every word. Nick found himself speechless, a knot of shame growing in the pit of his stomach. He knew he had crossed a line when he had uttered those words, and at that moment he wanted nothing more than to be able to take them back, or at the very least apologize. However, he couldn't very well turn back time, and this would be the worst moment possible to start blathering out apologies, so he did the only thing he could think of. Ignoring Edgeworth completely, he turned back to the witness, focusing on the matter at hand.

The rest of the trial passed by without incident. In the end, Cody's testimony was proven faulty and, without any decisive evidence, the judge had to extend the trial for one more day. As Nick left the courtroom, he wished he could feel some sort of triumph at the occasion. However, all he could think about was what he had said to his old friend, and the man's expression afterwards. Scanning the lobby, he saw the prosecutor disappear through the doors, and quickly hurried after him, catching up with him just as he reached his car. Still feeling a little apprehensive, Nick took a deep breath; if e didn't say anything now, he knew he'd never have the nerve later. "Edgeworth, wait!" The defense attorney stopped behind him, his eyes serious and concerned. "Can we talk for a second?"

"I have nothing to say to you Wright," Edgeworth responded, not even turning to face the defense attorney. He set his briefcase on the seat beside him and went to get into the car.

The knot that had formed in Nick's stomach returned with a vengeance; he knew he had wounded his old friend deeply. Of course he had heard the rumors about him (who hadn't?), but he had been determined not to believe a word of them, had been determined to stand by Edgeworth no matter what. But in the end, he had let his temper get the best of him, sunk down to the level of every tawdry journalist, and he hated himself for it. Swallowing his fear once more, he reached out and gently rested his hand on Edgeworth's arm, feeling the man tense. "Edgeworth, I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I shouldn't have said what I did, no matter how angry I became, and no matter what the circumstances. It was completely uncalled for, and I apologize."

Having got out what he needed to say, Nick let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and felt rather relieved on the whole. The feeling quickly dissipated however, when there was no response. "Edgeworth?" He waited for a few more moments, and yet there was still no answer forthcoming. In fact, the man hadn't even moved, not even to shrug Nick's hard off his arm. Frowning, Nick gave him a little shake. "Edgeworth, please say something." He gave a small little smile. "Miles..."

Whatever else Nick was going to say was lost in that instant. Turning around, Edgeworth, stared at him with fire in his eyes, hands clenched and trembling. "How dare you? What right do you think you have to call me by that name; who do you think you are, Wright?"

Nick stood there, completely stunned and he stared at Edgeworth, floundering for words, his mouth slight ajar. "I-I'm sorry," he stammered, his blue eyes wide and fixed on his old friend's stormy grey. "I didn't think...I mean, because we..."

"What Wright; you think because we knew each other god only knows how many years ago that you can talk to me with familiarity, especially after you humiliated me!?" A harsh laugh escaped the prosecutor's lips and he abruptly turned back, getting into his car. Starting it, he turned to face Nick one more, who was now staring at him with a mixture of shock and hurt on his face. "Now you listen to me; our friendship, whatever it was at one time, is non-existent now. You have no place in my life, and the sooner you realize this, the better off you'll be."

The words hit Nick like a knife in the heart, and he could only stare silently as Edgeworth's car sped away. He stood there even after the car was out of sight, the words replaying in his head, stinging a little each time. Had Edgeworth really meant what he said; had their friendship really meant so little to him? The more the defense attorney thought about it, the more likely it seemed, but a part of his mind stubbornly denied it. Somewhere deep down was the Miles Edgeworth he had known all those years ago, and Nick knew it.

"Nick? Nick, what are you doing out here?" Maya's voice cut through Nick's thoughts and he turned to look at her. "Come on, we've got a lot of work to do; we've got a hero to save! Remember, evil never sleeps!" Maya had a determined look on her face as she stared at Nick expectantly.

Slowly nodding, Nick shook himself out of his thoughts and smiled at her. "You're right, and we haven't got a lot of time, so let's get going." The defense attorney headed down the street, but as he did he knew he had two cases to solve and he planned on finishing one that very evening, come hell or high water.

End Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I just want to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews that I've gotten on this story so far; it was very encouraging, as were the alerts and the favorite. It's always nice to be appreciated and you guys all definitely made me feel that way, so thanks so much, and I hope you enjoy this part of the story!

Later that same evening, Phoenix found himself on a metro, making his way uptown to Edgeworth's home. The defense attorney's mind was racing with questions, and he mulled them over as the scenery around him changed. Some of these were about the trial he faced tomorrow; he had uncovered a mound of secrets, though it had almost gotten both him and Maya killed. If Detective Gumshoe hadn't been there, Phoenix didn't want to think about what would have happened, or where he and Maya would be at that moment.

After the incident, Phoenix had taken Maya home, not wanting her to travel the streets alone. He had stayed at the office long enough to make sure she was all right before walking straight back out the door, heading to the nearest bus stop. The whole chain of events led to the present moment: Phoenix, heading uptown on a bus, a whole new set of questions now in his mind. As each new one popped up, one kept repeating itself over and over again: _Just what the hell am I doing this for anyway?_

As he had watched Edgeworth's car speed away earlier, Phoenix had been determined that he would find out exactly what had changed about his childhood friend and why. A grand vision had formed in his mind of exactly what he was going to do. He would walk up to Edgeworth's door, and knock, more than once if he had to, until the prosecutor finally answered. He would then make his way inside, demanding an explanation to what had been said that afternoon. He was determined that he wouldn't leave until Edgeworth supplied an explanation that Phoenix deemed acceptable.

That was all this afternoon, and the idea had seemed like a good one at the time. In fact, Phoenix had seen it as exceptionally well thought out, and he had replayed it several times in his mind over the course of the day. However, now that he was in the middle of actually doing it, the whole thing seemed rather ridiculous.

_I can't believe I'm actually doing this, _he thought to himself. _He probably won't even open the door and I'll just end up standing out there, looking like a complete idiot. How did I ever convince myself that this would work?_

Phoenix sighed deeply, shifting in his seat to stare gloomily out the window. The modest apartments and economy cars outside had slowly turned into high-priced lofts, condos, and houses, with the newest models of sport, convertible, and every other type of luxury car available sitting in driveways. The last rays of the evening sun gleamed on their fresh coats of midnight blue and fire-engine red, and Phoenix turned away from the view. He knew he'd never be able to afford to live in a place like this, and while there was a part of him that lamented that fact, a bigger part of him didn't mind in the slightest. In his experience, most people that lived in such places tended to be downright snobs, caring more about their appearances and reputations than anything else.

As he mulled this over, Edgeworth's words resurfaced in his mind, and Phoenix felt a small wave of anger wash over him. _That's exactly what Edgeworth's become, _he thought to himself. _I try to apologize to him, and he acts like I don't even have a right to speak to him. Why would I even want to talk to him? After all, even since the first time I faced him in court he's been nothing but obnoxious, rude and condescending, and no matter what I do that will never change. I may as well just go home and save myself the trouble. _

Rising from his seat, Phoenix went to stop the bus, but his hand froze halfway up and he sighed softly. No matter how angry he was at Edgeworth, the attorney knew he couldn't just walk away from him. He hadn't been able to when they had been separated as children, and there had been no explanation then. Looking back, Phoenix remembered actually crying over it, not understanding what had happened, why one of his closest friends had suddenly disappeared. All he knew was that he was going to find him again, no matter what. That promise to himself was what had made him write a letter to the man every week when he had re-discovered him. Hell, it was Edgeworth that had made him become a defense attorney, changing his major rather abruptly and without any explanation. He had had to work three times as hard as any of the other students to graduate, but the thought of seeing Edgeworth again had made it all worth it. The only question left was: why?

Phoenix had never wondered why he had clung to Edgeworth so tightly and for so long; he had always assumed it went back to getting defended by him in that classroom trial all those years ago. And while that was indeed a part of it, Phoenix now realized that there was much more to it than that. Before he could give it any serious thought, however, he felt the bus gently come to a stop, and looked up to see he was on Edgeworth's street. Feeling as if a swarm of butterflies had just started fluttering around in his stomach, Phoenix paid fee and stepped off the bus, heading down the street.

It didn't take him long to find Edgeworth's home, and for a minute or two just stared up at it, dumbfounded. It was two stories tall, one of the old Victorian houses from long ago. It was painted a soft shade of blue and trimmed in white. Grand French windows shone brightly on the first floor and the prosecutor's red sports car sat parked in the driveway.

Despite his nervousness, Phoenix couldn't help smiling to himself when he looked over the house. It didn't surprise him in the slightest that the prosecutor's abode would be so old-fashioned, but the car looked slightly absurd sitting in the driveway. The attorney looked over the whole scene one more time before taking a deep breath and climbing up the stairs to the front porch, knocking rather hesitantly on one of the double doors.

A few minutes passed and there was no answer. Phoenix felt a blush rise in his cheeks; just as he had predicted, Edgeworth wasn't answering and he was starting to feel like an idiot. Even though he had anticipated this, it still wounded Phoenix deeply, and a wave of sadness washed over him, turning his eyes a deeper shade of blue as he stared at the doors.

_Well, no sense staying here and making a bigger fool of myself, _he thought bitterly. Turning around, he just had gotten down the first few steps when he heard the door open and Edgeworth's voice call out, "Wright; what are you doing here?"

The butterflies in Phoenix's stomach returned full force, and he took another deep breath before turning back around. Edgeworth was standing in the doorway; his suit jacket was gone, along with his cravat, and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up to his elbows. He was half staring, half glaring at the attorney and Phoenix could have sworn his hair looked slightly disheveled. He just stood there staring before he heard Edgeworth's voice again, though it seemed colder. "Are you planning on gaping like an idiot all day or are you going to tell me what you want?"

Shaking himself out of his daze, Phoenix struggled to find the right words. "Uh, well...I was just in the neighborhood," he began lamely, but as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them. He had a reason for being there, and even if he wasn't completely sure what it was, he was only going to get anywhere if he was honest. He decided to try again, and his big blue eyes focused on Edgeworth's grey.

"The truth is Edgeworth, I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing here; all I know is that I can't walk away from our friendship, no matter how much you may want me to." Regaining a little more courage, Phoenix walked back up the porch steps until he was face to face with the prosecutor. "Deep down, I know that you're still one of my best friends, that you're still the same person that defended me before anyone else did, the reason that I became a defense attorney in the first place. Now, you don't have to let me in, but I will never stop believing those things. Before you shut me out though, I think I at least deserve to know what I've done to make you hate me as much as you seem to."

Phoenix felt rather proud of his little speech, but it seemed Edgeworth felt otherwise. For what seemed like an eternity, he simply stared at the attorney, an unreadable expression on his face. The moment seemed to go on forever, and Phoenix began to wonder if maybe he had overstepped his bounds. Then something flashed across Edgeworth's face, and he nodded. "Come in Wright," he replied softly. "It seems we have a great deal to talk about." With that, the prosecutor turned and headed back inside, gesturing for Phoenix to follow.

Letting out a soft breath, Phoenix headed into the house, he had taken the first step. Now it was Edgeworth's turn, and Phoenix now realized there was no turning back.

End Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ::trumpets blow and a heavenly light shines down:: IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! Honestly, I never thought this chapter would reach completion. To all of those who still have this story on your alert list, thank you so much for hanging around this long and I'm so sorry you've had to wait! A very special thanks go out to Tarma Hartley and Spoodle for being so incredibly awesome, both as authors as people. Remember: reviews are always welcome and appreciated, along with constructive criticism. Well I'm going to stop rambling; on with the chapter!

PS: This Chapter has recently been updated and improved, thanks to the ever-wonderful Tarma Hartley!

The interior of Edgeworth's home was as beautiful inside as it was out and for the second time since he had laid eyes on it, Phoenix was rendered speechless. The entryway was polished marble and the walls paneled with rich cherrywood, gleaming in the soft sunlight that streamed through the open window.

"Please make yourself comfortable Wright; I'll be out momentarily," Edgeworth said before disappearing into the kitchen. Somewhat nervously, Phoenix made his way into the living room, sitting down in a plush armchair and looking around him. The inside of the house was slightly more modern, at least when it came to the furniture and the wallpaper. The last rays of the sun streamed through the windows, hitting the bookshelves on the far side of the wall, and a mahogany grandfather clock ticked steadily in a corner.

For all its splendor, the room reminded one of a comforting memory, a safe harbor where the weary could find rest although Phoenix was anything but comfortable. He sat straight up in the chair, nervous as a cat.

Phoenix ran his hands through his hair nervously, his mouth turned down at the corners._ This is just great Wright. You got yourself in here; now what the hell are you going to do?! You don't even _know_ the full reason you're here to begin with, and you're going to just bombard Edgeworth with questions in his very own home! You've hit yet another level of idiotic Wright! _

Phoenix's voice sounded furious in his mind and at the moment it fit how he was feeling perfectly. After all, he really had _no _ solid idea of what had brought him all the way here in the first place, and he had said as much. Edgeworth would probably come in, chew him out, and then kick him out. So much for his _grand plan_...

While Phoenix was both giving and receiving the mental beating of a lifetime, Edgeworth came back in, balancing a tray on one hand.

"You have the most incredible timing Wright," he commented with a sly smile. "I was actually in the middle of studying the case when you knocked." Setting down the tray, the prosecutor took a seat across from Phoenix, passing a cup to him. "I wasn't certain if you liked tea, so I fixed you a cup of coffee instead."

The defense attorney stared blankly at the cup in Edgeworth's hand for a moment before something in him snapped to life and he took with a murmured, "Thank you." He began to add cream and sugar, then looked up at Edgeworth with a impish grin on his face.

"So, do you have a life outside of your work, or have you just emerged from your office because you have company?"

To Phoenix's surprise, Edgeworth smiled slightly as he poured himself a cup of tea and sat down in an easy chair directly across from him.

"For your information Wright, I _do_ have a life outside of my work although I wouldn't classify it as a _social_ one. However," he continued after raising the teacup to his lips and taking a long sip. "I don't think that my life outside work, or lack thereof, is what brought you to my home this evening... at least according to what you said outside."

Phoenix shook his head, his hand scratching the back of his neck nervously. Letting out a soft sigh, Edgeworth sat his cup aside, his dark grey eyes looking much older than the man they belonged to.

"First of all Wright, I don't hate you," he began, choosing his words carefully, his brow knitted thoughtfully. "Perhaps my words were somewhat harsher than I intended them to be; I was overworked and exhausted, as I often am after a trial."

He sighed loudly, rubbing his eyes absentmindedly. "I will admit that I was angry with you for what you said to me in court, but I am not petty enough to carry a grudge." He gave Phoenix a level look. "However, what I said still stands; I think it would be best if the two of us have no relationship out of the courtroom."

Having at first been enormously relieved that Edgeworth didn't hate him, Phoenix now felt a curious mixture of indignation and anger. Feeling all nervousness disappear, he fixed Edgeworth with an intense stare.

"You know something Edgeworth; I don't get you, I really don't. We were so close when we were kids. Some of the best times I ever had were spent with you." A gentle smile appeared on Phoenix's face but it quickly faded.

"When you left I was lost; it was as if you had taken a part of me with you. I was sure you felt the same way so, as soon as I could, I found out what had happened to you, and did everything I could to get in touch with you." Phoenix smiled ruefully. "I even called your office, but your secretary would always say that you were too busy to be disturbed. Eventually, I convinced myself you were simply too caught up in your work to find time to write, and that once we saw each other again things would go back to the way they were before."

"And then the rumors started, things I just couldn't bring myself to believe. It was as if you'd just decided that people couldn't be trusted so you shut yourself away. That _isn't _ the Edgeworth that I knew." Phoenix leaned in, his eyes never once leaving Edgeworth's, his tone quiet and gentle. "What happened to you? When did you become so cold?"

For the third time that day, a strange look passed over Edgeworth's face but, instead of moving on it remained there, giving him a tense, hard look. For a moment Phoenix thought the man was going to take a swing at him.

_Maybe I went too far..._

Suddenly, without warning, Edgeworth stood up and walked out, closing the door quickly behind him. Phoenix heard his footsteps growing fainter as he walked down ther hall, then disappearing altogether as he heard the opening and slamming of a door somewhere in the distance. Feeling more uncomfortable than he had in a very long time, Phoenix simply sat there, fiddling with his badge, his mind racing, trying to figure out what he should do and pondering regretfully over what he had just done.

_Okay, let's review the facts. Fact one: I _just _called a man heartless in his own home. Well, I didn't _actually _use the word "heartless," but the effect was still the same, so how I worded it is irrelevant. _

Phoenix sighed, rubbing his eyes unhappily, castigating himself for being a fool. _The point is, I completely crossed the line and probably destroyed _any _chance I have of regaining his trust or friendship. _

Phoenix squeezed his eyes shut, clenching his hands into fists, swallowing hard. _God, how could I have been so stupid?! I mean, I haven't seen the man in years and I just go and run my mouth like that! What right do I even have?! No matter how much I'd like to say otherwise, I _don't _know Edgeworth anymore, so I have no right to pass judgment on him! But what should I do now? I guess I should leave, but what if he comes back out looking for me? It definitely wouldn't help matters any if I just up and left. I should apologize at the very least, not that it will do any good."_

Having made up his mind on the issue, Phoenix quickly stood up and hurried down the twisting hallway, hoping that he wouldn't get lost in the maze of dark corridors that stretched out before him. A few moments-and a few wrong turns-later, he found the room Edgeworth had disappeared into. Taking a deep breath, Phoenix gently rapped on the closed door.

"Edgeworth," he said softly, leaning his cheek against the wooden door, hoping against hope that Miles would give him a chance to explain. May I come in for just a moment?"

Silence met his request, though the defense attorney could hear the slightly muffled sounds of movement coming from within the room. He tried again. "Edgeworth, I understand if you don't want to see me after what I said but at least let me come in to apologize. Then I'll leave, I promise."

Still no answer. The only sounds that greeted Phoenix were the soft creaks of the house settling and the quiet movement of Edgeworth in the room beyond. Was what Phoenix said so terrible that Edgeworth wouldn't even allow him to apologize for it?

Tempting as it was to simply turn around and leave, Phoenix knew he couldn't do so in good conscience. Swallowing any apprehension and trying to quell the butterflies fluttering madly in his stomach he opened the door slightly and quickly slipped inside.

He found himself in a small study. It was somehow cozy despite the air of importance it exuded. There was a small fireplace crackling on one side of the study with two armchairs in front of it, the walls were lined with books on all sides while at the back of the room was a maple desk, covered in neat stacks of paper. Phoenix looked over the room, his eyes falling on the silent, rigid form of Edgeworth, standing near the window, looking out over the street.

"Edgeworth?" Quietly shutting the door behind him, Phoenix walked further into the study. When the man didn't even turn his head to acknowledge his presence, Phoenix let out a sigh and took a seat in one of the armchairs.

"Edgeworth, I'll leave soon, I promise, but I wish you would say something to give me some sort of closure here." He leaned forward, his heart beginning to beat faster. "Look, I know I overstepped my bounds. I had _no_ right to say what I did. After all, I have_ no _idea of who you really are anymore. Like you said earlier today, we knew each other God only knows how many years ago, and people _do_ change."

Phoenix stared into the gentle glow of the firelight, the orange flames reflected in his deep blue eyes. "I guess I'm just a little upset that whatever we once shared is gone now, that's all. Honestly, there was a small part of me that believed we could just pick up and start over, but now I know that's not going to happen. It hurts, I'll admit but, even so, that doesn't excuse my behavior, and I'll be the first to say as much. So, you can speak your peace and I'll be on my way."

Turning his gaze away from the fireplace, Phoenix now shifted his gaze back to Edgeworth. The prosecutor hadn't moved from where he was standing, so Phoenix couldn't see the slight twitch in the man's cheek due to his tightly clenched jaw. He _did_ notice, however, that Edgeworth's back was rigid. In fact, his whole body had tensed and the attorney suddenly felt extremely uneasy.

Rising from his chair, he began to head towards the door, something in him warning him that he didn't want to hear what Edgeworth had to say. His hand had just come to rest on the door handle when Edgeworth spoke, his voice barely above a strangled whisper, his tone one of pure, undistilled scorn.

"It's funny, but even after out first trial, and even after you defeated me, I knew you had no business being a lawyer and you have just proven me right. You made it obvious right from the start that you had a penchant for being ridiculously trusting but now you've added being ludicrously naive to your ever growing list of inadaquecies!" Edgeworth clenched his hands into fists, his angry voice rising. "How could you even begin to believe, even for a moment, that we could have just started from where we left off and that nothing would have changed? Perhaps you haven't matured from the bumbling, foolish child that you once were, but I have, and I have not the time nor the patience to wait for you to catch up."

Phoenix's breath caught in his throat. He stared at Edgeworth with a gaze overflowing with hurt and betrayal, feeling too numb to speak, although a thousand thoughts came rushing into his mind. Part of him wanted to scream, to say something so biting and cold that Edgeworth would feel as Phoenix was feeling now. But out of all the thoughts that were clamoring inside him, only one question escaped his lips, every inch of it laden with sorrow.

"Who hurt you?"

"I beg your pardon?" Edgworth turned around, no doubt to issue another verbal assault but, when, his eyes met Phoenix's and the words died on his lips. A subtle change passed over him; his body relaxed and regret suddenly penetrated his grey eyes, breaking through the icy glare.

A heavy silence settled over the two men, so palpable as to be almost suffocating although only Edgeworth seemed to be feeling it. He opened his mouth as if to say something but snapped it shut quickly, looking very uncomfortable. It looked like he was silently deliberating with himself.

After a few moments, Edgeworth finally broke the silence. "Why would you ask such a question?"

"Because no matter what you say Edgeworth, I _know_ who you are, or at least who you once were. How you're acting tonight, and how you've been acting for some time now, is all wrong; I think you know it as well as I do." He looked at Miles levelly, trying to control his racing heart. "You were once determined to see the good in people, even when everyone else had given up on them. I know that wouldn't just change overnight, with no logical explanation. That ideal meant so much to you that the very thought that you could ever waver from it seemed impossible. And yet, not only _did_ you stray from it, you became _everything_ that you had once detested so deeply."

Phoenix took a deep breath. "In order for any of that to have happened, _someone_ must have done something, something that took away the faith you held onto for so long. So who was it Edgeworth, and why?"

Calmly, Phoenix walked over to stand in front of Edgeworth. The prosecutor automatically began to step back, but Phoenix placed his hands on the man's shoulders, holding him in a firm but gentle grip.

"Stop running Edgeworth and answer the question," he said quietly, his tone filled wth sadness. "I _want _to help you, but there's nothing I can do if you don't open up to me. So please....tell me what happened to you."

That was it; there was nothing more Phoenix could say. If Edgeworth refused to speak up now, it would be over, and everything that Phoenix had held onto year after year would be rendered insignificant. The idea of that conclusion made fear grip Phoenix, his resolve faltering for just a moment.

Exhaustion suddenly hit him like a wave, and all he wanted in that moment was to give up. What was he doing there anyway? If he walked out the door and never looked back, would it really matter? Why did he care so much, when caring had only ever brought him hurt and frustration?

Suddenly, as if through a fog, Phoenix's mind wandered back to the bus ride earlier. He had posed a similar question to himself and had not had the time to ponder out an answer at that point. He had never really thought about it before today, but now it was as if he couldn't stop thinking about it. Why was he here, and why had he held onto the memory of a person he had only known a year?

"Why?" The word hit Phoenix's ears like an alarm bell, and he realized that Edgeworth had spoken the word aloud. He also realized that the prosecutor's face had undergone a transformation of sorts; a combination of fear and vulnerability engraved on his face, shining out from his eyes as one emotion battled for domination over the other.

The dread that Phoenix was feeling slowly began to fade, and he slowly stepped back, letting go of Edgeworth's shoulders. "Why what, Edgeworth?" he asked quietly, his tone soft and gentle, as if he were a parent trying to soothe a frightened child.

"Why are you doing all this... why won't you just let me be?!" The smallest hint of frustration had crept into the prosecutor's voice, along with a strange sort of desperation. "I've done _nothing _but hurt you, belittle you, and ignore you!

"Do you want to know what I did with your letters? I threw them away; each and every one of them. I thought I made it perfectly plain that I wanted to be left alone but you wouldn't quit! Even now, even after what I've said to you tonight, you're_ still _sitting here, asking about something that is absolutely_ none _of your concern and never has been! So why don't you answer me this; why, after all this time, do you _still_ care about me?"

The question had barely left Edgeworth's lips before the answer hit Phoenix like a ton of bricks. Had the realization come before this, it might have scared him, but now he simply didn't care one way or another.

Before he could think of a good reason to keep his mouth shut which, all things considered, would have been all to easy, he leaned in and captured Edgeworth's lips in a warm kiss. Everything fell into place in that moment for Phoenix. He knew Edgeworth would probably never forgive him for what he was doing, and it broke his heart to think of them being at odds forever.

Despite that, there was still a bright smile on his face as he broke the kiss. Edgeworth's eyes were wide, his lips trembling with some unknown emotion, though Phoenix had a feeling it was shock. He was thankful he had taken the prosecutor off gaurd since, not only had it ensured that the kiss, awkward though it had proven to be, was on his terms but it also gave him the opportunity to say what he needed to say, and what had needed to be said for a long time.

"I love you Edgeworth," Phoenix said quietly. There was no declaration in the way he said it; it just seemed to be an inevitable fact and one that would be impossible for him to deny or refute. "I suppose I have always loved you, though it just hit me now. I know you'll probably never return these sentiments, and to be honest, I wouldn't expect you to. But no matter how much you may rage against it, or despise me for it, I will _always_ love you.

Phoenix smiled sadly. "And the fact that I can still love you, even after all you've done, proves that the person I fell in love with is still in there somewhere, and that's enough for me. I'll always have faith in you Miles, no matter what."

The sound of his first name seemed to shake Edgeworth out of his daze, at least long enough to find his voice. Even so, he opened his mouth and snapped shut once or twice before he seemed to find the words he was looking for.

"Get out of my house," he finally whispered, his voice tight and strained with unhappiness. " Get out... this conversation is at an end!"

An air of disappointment settled over Phoenix like a shroud. He had expected the reaction but it still hurt him and cut him to his core. Regardless of this, the sweet, seraphic smile remained on his face as he nodded once, then turned and left quietly, leaving the prosecutor to the sound of his empty house and the clashing of his thoughts.


End file.
